When your best friends are enemies
by kalsmalfoy
Summary: What happens if you're torn between two worlds...I mean torn having two best friends who basically hate each other. Troyella. Second Fic!
1. Pleading for Coffee

_Kiko: Well, my second fanfic.. Hope you like it!!_

_Now, on with the story!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM.**_

**When your best friends are enemies**

**Chapter 1- "Pleading for coffee"**

By: Dramione1337

--

-Gabi's room-

"Aw! C'mon, Gabs! Just one afternoon out for coffee!" Chad pleaded

"Well, first can you tell me again whom are we going out for coffee with?" Gabi said in her nicest tone possible.

"troybolton" Chad murmured.

"Who was that?" she said mockingly

"troybolton" still murmuring but a bit louder

"Sorry?"

"TROY BOLTON!!" he shouted. Well, more like he screamed at her.

"Then no, Chad" she replied grinning at her frustrated best friend.

"Why?" he asked folding his arms across his chest.

"You know why, Chad! It's because… umm… Well, I just can't tell you right now." She said turning her back on him.

"See?" he said

"What? What do I see?"

"You can't even think up of a reason." He explained

"I told you. I can't tell you right here and now!" she yelled

"Please go with me for coffee?"

"No" she said sternly

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Yes?"

"No"

"Yes?"

"No"

"No…"

"Yes!"

"HA! You said yes so, c'mon!" he said as he pulled her out the door, but unfortunately, he can't.

"Gosh, you're strong!" Chad complained as he pulled even harder on Gabi's arm

"And you'll never no why" she replied teasingly

"Please Gab? Do it for your best friend? Please? For me…" he said giving her his best puppy dog face that he knows she can't resist.

"Alright! Alright! But, he better behave himself." She said threatening the, now very happy Chad. She pointed at him with what he liked to call, 'the finger… dun…dun…DUNNN!!'

--

Kiko: There you have it! I finished chapter one. Sorry if it's too short! I'll try to edit in the morning cause it's like almost 11 o 'clock here. Thanks a lot to mami K(or mami.K.always.HSM) for helping me with the plot! Luv ya!

Chapter 2 will be up soon cause I've already finished writing it just too lazy to type in MS word xD.Read and review everyone!! Thanks!:)


	2. Coffee with the enemy

_Kiko: Well, there was only one review for chapter 1 :_

_Anyway, here's chapter 2. Hope you like it!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters. Just the plot.**_

**Chapter 2: Coffee with the enemy**

Chad was driving his car, a 2008 Mercury Mountaineer, to the coffee shop with Gabi.

For the first five minutes, all you could hear was the song, 'Perfect(untitled)' by: Simple Plan.

"Look, Gabi, you can't hide the reason why you hate Troy." Chad said, unable to stand the silence any longer.

"When the right time comes, Chad. You'll know by then." She said in a monotone voice.

They arrived at _'Famiglia Bissacco'_ , a coffee shop 15 minutes away from Gabi's home.

'I always loved this place' she thought happily.

Chad and Gabi walked in side-by-side and looked for a place to sit and wait for Troy.

-Troy's house-

"DAD! Where are my keys?" Troy yelled from his room while putting on a blue shirt.

"I'm already running late!" he said poking his pretty little head from his bedroom window.

"I think they're by the counter." His dad said, panting. He was scoring some hoops.

Troy rushed down the stairs and went to the kitchen to get his keys.

"Thanks dad!" he said as he passed his dad, Coach Bolton, in the backyard.

"Chad's gonna kill me." He said as his cell phone rang.

"Dude! Where are you?" Chad asked from the other line

"I'm on my way."

"Just hurry up…"

He hung up the phone and sped up a little.

When he arrived at the coffee shop, Chad greeted him warmly.

"Howdy, Captain!"

"How many times to I have to tell you. We're not practicing so there's no need to call me that." He said, grinning.

"Riiiight…" he answered sarcastically.

Troy turned around and his face just fell on the floor.

"What is _she_ doing here?" he asked glaring at Gabi.

She folded her arms and answered, "Isn't it obvious? I'm having coffee with _my_ best friend. What's your excuse?"

"I'm having coffee with _my_ best friend." He sneered.

"May I interrupt, cause '_my' _is so possessive. We'll use '_our_'" Chad joked trying to ease the mood but they seem to be a bit pre-occupied, glaring at each other to listen to him.

"Ready to order?" the waiter said as he approached them.

"I'll have a cappuccino please." Chad said smiling

"Decaf mocha latte" Troy said while taking a seat and not taking an eye of Gabi.

"Café macchiato" Gabi said.

"Ok." The waiter said and leaned a bit closer to Chad and asked, "Are they having some kind of competition?

"Apparently so" He replied as he placed his elbow on the table and rested his head on the palm of his hand.

A few minutes later, their orders came and drank them in peace.

"So, _best friend_ of _mine_," Troy started and with a glance at Gabi, who was turning red, but cooled down a bit, and turned to Chad "What shall we do tomorrow?"

"Well, I sorta, made plans already…And I'm kinda booked for the next two weeks" he replied.

Troy nearly jumped out of his seat. "Who?"

Chad gestured to Troy to the person behind him.

He narrowed his eyes at her and she smirked, arms folded across her chest.

_Kiko: There you go! The second chapter. Will be updated soon.  
Third one's coming..soon!! But first, reviews please!!  
They keep me motivated:)_


	3. Note from Kiko :

A NOTE TO THE READERS

**A NOTE TO THE READERS**

Hey guys! Kiko here… When your best friends are enemies is currently on hiatus cause I'm concentrating on my cross-over fic… which doesn't have a title yet…

Maybe mid-December or early October, I'll update it…

I'm soooo sorry!!

Hope you'll still enjoy it though!

And remember, more reviews will just psych me up to write soon rather than later…

Kiko, OUT!


End file.
